


Family

by sansasnarks



Series: Legends Family [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, I suppose, legends family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 14:38:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6083139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansasnarks/pseuds/sansasnarks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team defeats Vandal Savage, returns home to 2016, and pick up as if their lives are normal. Well, almost - these nine people will always be connected, and despite themselves, they've turned into a family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by: http://the-bastard-jon-snow.tumblr.com/post/139763414439/all-right-but-imagine-the-legends-when-theyre

12 Hours After Defeating Savage: 

 

"I guess this is goodbye, then." 

Rip uttered the words and looked at his team standing outside the Waverider. They had finally completed their mission - they had to resurrect Carter and had gone through multiple timelines, but they had defeated Savage. And now, Rip knew, it was time for them to depart. Looking around, he realized that he was going to miss the team. He certainly couldn't see them again, that was for sure. The one condition of his deal with the Time Masters was that in reward for saving the world, his actions would be excused, but Rip would never be allowed to travel through time again. This, however, was a small price to pay for the lives of his wife and child. 

That being said, Rip felt emotional as he looked out at his team, and he took a deep breath, trying to memorize them as they were now. Leonard and Mick stood off to the side, Mick's head slightly down and avoiding eye contact with everyone else. Stein had his hand on Jax's shoulder, silently comforting the young man. Next to Jax were Kendra and Carter; Kendra in Carter's arms, his hand rubbing her shoulder in comforting strokes. And closest to Rip were Sara and Ray - Sara stood with her hands folded and her jaw set, and Ray was already wiping tears from his eyes. 

Rip gulped, a knot forming in his throat, and he continued. "You have all...been wonderful companions. I brought you on this trip under less than truthful circumstances" - Jax snorted at that line - "yet you all decided to aid me in my cause. Without you, we never would have defeated Savage, and I would have never saved my wife and son. You are all truly Legends, and I..I will truly miss you." 

Ray burst into tears, and RIp had to admit that he was holding back a few tears as well. "Thank you," Rip finished off, not really sure what else he should say. "You have all become dear friends, and I will forever be indebted to you. I know we may never meet again, but I will never forget you. I..." Rip paused, not knowing what he would say next, but Leonard interrupted. 

"Yeah, yeah, save the dramatics and go home,  _Captain_ ," he said, turning away, and Rip gave a small smile and walked over to Leonard, extending his hand. 

"I will miss you too, Co-Captain," he said, and Leonard stared at the hand for a moment before grasping it and giving it a quick shake. 

Rip went around, shaking Mick and Carter's hand as well, and hugging Jax, Stein, Kendra, and a still emotional Ray. He went to Sara, extending his hand, but she gave him a small smile and hugged him, whispering, "I'm glad you found your family, Rip." 

"Yes, well," Rip said, looking down, and he walked back into the Waverider, turning back to the crew. "I hope you all have  _amazing_ lives," he says. "I sincerely mean that." 

And with that, Rip Hunter is gone. 

* * *

2 Months After Defeating Savage: 

_"Mm, is this thing on? Oh, yes! Hello!" Ray said, smiling at the cameras and taking his finger off the mic. "Last week I revealed that I was alive, and taken hostage by the criminal Damien Darhk. Many of you have questioned if I will come back to Palmer Technologies, and this is my formal announcement that from this day, Palmer Technologies will now be Palmer-Smoak Tech! I will be taking some time off to...."_

Jax turned the volume down as he heard the bell door from his shop ring, and he turned to face Leonard Snart. Len was looking at the screen, and didn't acknowledge Jax but instead said, "Raymond truly never knows how to stop talking, does he?" 

"Well hello to you too," Jax smiled, extending his hand to look at Leonard's Cold Gun. "This thing is still malfunctioning? I swear all the parts were working when you brought it to me last week!" 

"Well, I was trying to use it today and it just didn't work," Len said, passing the gun to Jax, who frowned and took the gun. 

"I shouldn't even be helping you," Jax said. "You're still breaking into places - technically I should be fighting you!" 

Leonard only rolled his eyes and said, " _Technically_ , no one's seen me break in, so you don't really know if it's been me. Besides, I've been helping out our friend in red more often than I'd like to, I think that allows me to get my weapons fixed from a member of my crew." 

Jax sighed and passed the gun back to Leonard, knowing that he was already going to do it. "Fine," he said. "Let me just grab some tools from the counter." 

He walked to the counter and was leaning over to grab his toolbox when the door slammed open and someone with an incredibly loud walk stormed in. Jax spun around, finding himself face to face with a very big, very  _angry_ man. 

"Uh...can I help you?" Jax gulped. 

"Yeah, I took my bike to this shithole two weeks ago and it's still not ready! I need it back  _now_ ," the man growled. 

"Oh - okay, yeah I remember you," Jax said, trying to placate the man before things got out of hand. "We needed to get new parts, and they just came in, so it'll be ready in a few days." 

"I thought I made it clear that I needed it now," the man growled, and he stepped closer to Jax. 

Jax felt his irritation rise, and he leaned towards the man, saying, "Listen, I understand you're upset, but you need to back off right now." 

"Yeah?" the man said, his anger rising, and he took another step towards Jax. "Or else what?" 

"Or else you get to be acquainted with my gun," Leonard said, pressing his cold gun to the man's head, the blue lights already blaring. The man paused, his eyes glancing over and widening as he recognized Captain Cold. 

"Wait, I'm sorry," the man stammered out. "I didn't know you were friends with Captain Cold, I'm very sorry." 

"Sorry doesn't even begin to cover it," Leonard said, and he pressed the gun closer to the trembling man's temple. "What do you say, Jax?" Leonard asked, his voice cold and calculating. "How about I pull the trigger right now?" 

"No!" Jax yelled, and he saw Leonard's finger flicker over the trigger, but then the gun was off and at Leonard's side so quickly that Jax could have sworn that he imagined it. 

The man let out a huge sigh of relief, and Jax fixed his eyes on him. "Your bike will be ready to pick up on  _Monday_ ," he said, staring the man down. 

"Yes, of course, whatever you say," the man got out, and he practically ran out the door. Jax stared at the man's retreating figure and turned to Leonard, who rolled his eyes and turned away. 

"I don't need any lectures, kid. I wasn't going to waste him in your shop." 

"No," Jax said, and Leonard looked up because Jax's voice wasn't one of disappointment, but of one that sounded both impressed and triumphant. "You were going to shoot him with your gun. Your loaded, _fully functional_ Cold Gun." 

Leonard let out a breath and closed his eyes.  _Shit_. "And?" he said, trying not to show too much emotion. 

"And you've been coming to me practically every week saying that your gun kept malfunctioning!" Jax grinned, and he pointed at Len jokingly. "You just wanted to see me! Because you  _missed_   _me_." 

Leonard rolled his eyes at Jax and got up to leave. "You're starting to sound as foolish as Raymond now. The gun was just jammed, and I figured it out. And now that I have, it's time for me to hypothetically rob a museum." And with that, Leonard was out the door, and Jax's grin did not leave his face, even as he texted Barry to let him know to watch all the  museums in Central City. 

Leonard didn't come back until Monday, following closely behind Jax's now docile customer.

After he was gone, Leonard calmly said, "I need you to fix this," and slammed a clearly damaged Cold Gun down on Jax's desk. 

* * *

 

5 Months After Defeating Savage: 

 

Martin Stein groaned when he opened the door to see Mick Rory at the doorstep, smiling all too widely at him. 

"No," Martin said, turning to close the door on Mick's face, but Mick's hand shot out and grabbed the door, forcing it open and walking in. Martin cringed as he saw Mick was still wearing his boots, which were almost certainly studded with dirt and blood, but Mick didn't seem to share his concerns. Instead, Mick was walking down Martin's hallway, staring at the pictures lining the walls and grunting appreciatively before moving on. 

"Excuse me, but why are you here?" Martin asked, and Mick turned to him, eyes wide. 

"Oh, don't worry," Mick said. "I just need to hide out here until the cops stop chasing me. It'll be an hour or two, tops." 

" _Excuse me?_ " Martin yelled, and Mick shrugged. 

"I figured I'd go to a friend's place," Mick said, walking into the kitchen. 

"We are  _not_ friends!" Stein insisted, shuffling behind Mick. "And stop  _traipsing_ around my house!" 

Clarissa walked in at that moment, and Mick turned and smiled. "Ah, you must be Martin's wife," he says with an eloquence that Martin hadn't quite expected from Mick Rory. "It's nice to meet you." Clarissa traded looks with Martin, and Stein simply threw up his hands, muttering, "Fine, do what you want. Bring your whole gang of criminal malcontents here for all I care!" 

"Really?" Mick asked, and Martin quickly responded, " _No, not really!_ " 

"Damn," Mick growled, sounding disappointed, but then he looked back at Clarissa, seemingly over it. "Hey, you got any cookies?" 

Forty minutes later, Mick was scarfing down his 10th cookie, and in between bites, he complimented Clarissa, "You're a really good cook." 

"Ah - thank you," Clarissa responded, taken aback but slightly flattered by this strange man. Stein sat, pouting in the corner over the fact that he had to babysit Rory for so long, but then an alert buzzed on Rory's phone, and he grinned as he looked at the message. 

"Looks like my way out is here," Mick said, and grabbed one last cookie before walking out the kitchen and out the door, yelling over his shoulder, "Thanks for the food!" 

Clarissa and Martin stared at the now empty doorway. "Hey hon?" Clarissa asked, her eyes fixed on the door. 

"Yes, Clarissa?" 

"Why didn't we contact Star Labs and have them grab Mr Rory?" 

Martin let out a long sigh. "I don't know, honey. I don't know." 

* * *

 

6 Months After Defeating Savage 

 

Sara was going to  _kill_ Snart. It was bad enough that he had immediately gone back to being a criminal when they had been returned to January 2016, but now he was terrorizing  _her_ city too? She knew it was him  and Rory - they had been caught on camera. Team Arrow had fought Snart a few times, but he always managed to slip away. Sara heard Oliver's voice across the corner, and she ran towards the noise, stopping when she got to the bank vault. 

"Don't move!" Oliver was telling Snart and Rory, his bow focused on their bodies. 

"Relax, Oliver, we're not here for you," Leonard dismissed. 

" _What the hell_?" Oliver and Sara both responded, Oliver shutting off his voice disguise. 

"You  _told_ them?" Oliver accused Sara. 

"Technically, Ray told us," Mick responded, and Oliver's hand curled briefly into a fist with the information. "You were there, you had one arm, it was 2046. It was weird." 

Sara ignored the two and walked up to Leonard, saying, " _What the hell_ are you doing here?" 

"Can't a guy check up on his old teammate?" Leonard shrugged. 

"Seriously?" Sara cried, hitting Leonard on the shoulder angrily. "When you want to meet up with an old teammate you call them  up, say, ' _Hey, how's it going_?"' You don't start  _robbing banks_ in their hometown!" 

"What can I say?" Leonard smirked. "I love making an entrance." 

"You do realize that you're going to jail, though, right?" Sara asked the two, and both Leonard and Mick shrugged. 

"We'll just get out," Mick responded, and Leonard nodded his head in agreement. 

Sara sighed and with a kick, knocked Mick on the ground and punched Len in the face, knocking him unconscious. Tying them both up, she patted their heads, muttering, "You're both idiots." 

They get sentenced to a year in prison, but they were right - one month later, Sara hears reports that two men are dangerous, heavily armed, and on the loose. This doesn't really surprise her. 

Besides,  _she_ was the one who really got punished. She had to listen to Oliver Queen lecture her afterwards on the importance of a secret identity for 30 minutes. 

* * *

1 Year After Defeating Savage

 

"Ray!" Kendra said, running around the counter at Jitters and enveloping Ray in a huge hug. She hadn't seen him in almost six months, and she had missed her optimistic teammate. Carter, her ever faithful shadow, walked behind her and stuck out his hand to shake hands with Ray, only for Ray to completely disregard it and swoop up Carter in a hug as well. 

"I missed you guys!" Ray said. "How's working at Jitters been?" 

"Oh, well, it wasn't really my thing," Carter gets out, and Kendra snorts. 

"He got  _fired_ ," she giggles. "The customers thought he was too scary to talk to, so Carter got a job at the store across the street." She smiles softly and cups Carter's cheek, drawing him in for a small kiss. "It worked out, though. We spend some time apart, but we always spend our breaks together." 

Ray's smile lit up his face, and Kendra found herself smiling in return. "How are you, Ray? You've had a pretty big year!" she said, lightly punching him on the shoulder, and she motioned for him to follow her and Carter out of Jitters. "It's not every day you come back from the dead, and I would know." 

Ray chuckled, and told her, "It's been difficult for sure - people have resisted me coming back into the company, or think I'm not ready for the responsibility, but it's still been amazing. Palmer-Smoak Tech is doing great, and by sharing the responsibilities with Felicity I've been able to develop my suit more! In fact, I've managed to stabilize the -" 

Kendra smiled at Ray, his words becoming background noise in her mind as he babbled on about his suit's functions. She tended to zone out in times like this, but she really had missed Ray's easygoing, pleasant nature. Kendra had really missed the rest of the team - which was partly why she had gone back to her barista position at Jitters. Since most of the team lived in Central City, Kendra got to see them all almost all the time. Professor Stein would come in with Clarissa or Jax often. There were even moments when Leonard and Mick dropped in - although, while Kendra loved her teammates, she wished they would drop in after hours, because Jitters would usually evacuate within a minute of Mick and Len's arrival. That being said, she enjoys those little visits, and even Carter has had the opportunity to speak more with the team, which Kendra appreciates. 

However, she missed having them all in the same place - which was exactly why she had invited them all for a dinner at her and Carter's house. It had taken her a while to get the message out to Leonard and Mick, but she had finally realized that telling Barry was the best idea. They  hadn't responded, but Barry assured her that they had gotten the message and that he was  _sure_ they'd come. 

Kendra, Ray, and Carter arrived at Kendra & Carter's house, and Kendra almost dropped her keys in annoyance when she saw the door slightly ajar. Len and Mick had definitely decided to come. 

"You could have just waited, you know," she said, entering the dining room and glaring at Leonard, Mick, and Sara (who Kendra hadn't exactly expected to see there, but she wasn't too surprised either). 

"We missed you too," Sara replied, taking her feet off the dining table and reaching to give Kendra a hug, and Kendra felt her irritation fade away. A few moments later, Jax and Stein had also shown up, and the group was eating. 

Kendra looked around at her group of friends and stood up, getting everyone's attention. She took a deep breath and smiled at them all, saying, "I just wanted to extend my gratitude to you all for coming. I'm glad that despite our certain..differences...you all made an effort to come and be with the team again. And now that it's been a year since we've defeated Savage - I just wanted to thank you for helping me and Carter, for helping the world." She paused, and started up again. "And i'm very glad that we're all here together." 

"Except for Captain Hunter," Mick brought up, and there was a small bout of silence amongst the Legends. 

"Well, he has his family now, right?" Ray smiled, and the others nodded. 

Kendra leaned down and grabbed her cup, straightening her back and raising it into the air. "Well, he can't be here today, but he brought us all together and helped us become heroes," she said. "To Rip." 

"To Rip," came a chorus of voices, and their cups clinked together. 

* * *

 

5 Years After Defeating Savage 

 

"I'm sorry, Barry, you made  _what_?" Jax said, his mouth dropping open. 

"This new AI system! She's called Gideon!" Barry said, practically jumping with excitement. "Honestly, Dawn and Don have been keeping me and Iris up all night, so I figured I might as well start tinkering with something, and....let's just say I've had a lot of nights where I've gotten to work on Gideon." 

"Well, can we see Gideon?" Jax asked, excitement practically rolling off of him. Stein looked over at his younger half and gave a half smile, feeling the excitement as well. He knew what Jax was so excited about. Barry led them into the time vault, yelling out, "Gideon!"

"Hello, Barry," Gideon's familiar face popped up, the voice only sounding American instead of British. "How may I help you?" 

"Oh wow," Jax breathed out, looking at Gideon. "Hey Gideon." 

"Hello, Mr. Jackson," the voice responded pleasantly, and Jax laughed with happiness. 

"You know," jax said, turning to Stein. "I wonder if we could see Rip through Gideon? You know, if we connected this Gideon to our Gideon? Maybe Cisco could help us - with his Vibe powers, he could probably find a way to get through to Rip, right?" 

Stein smiled widely at Jax, and said, "It's worth a shot, dear boy." 

A few months later, and the three men had to give up. Cisco had gone through every timeline possible, and he turned to Jax, Stein, and currently Ray (who had come to visit), and said apologetically, "I'm sorry. There's no timeline where we figure this out yet. The Gideon you guys knew as from 100 years in the future, and Rip isn't even born yet. It's just not possible to connect to Rip." 

Jax's head went down, and he nodded. "All right," he sighed, and Ray clasped his shoulder. 

"It's okay," Ray told Jax. "We know he's okay, at least." 

"Yeah," Jax responded. "I guess it's not like I don't know he's okay." He brightened up for a moment. "Besides, I do have pictures of Rip on my phone here - I shot a lot of secret pictures of him on the ship." 

"Wait, really?" Ray asked, grabbing at Jax's phone. "I didn't see any of this, oh my god!" 

Stein huddled over the phone and chuckled at the picture Ray was currently on - Rip looking cross in a pajama set studded with fluffy poodles on them. "Ah, yes, when Sara stole his clothes," Martin chuckled. 

"He was so mad that day," Jax laughed, and he swiped to the next photo. "Oh - there he is after Mick tried heating up his frozen dinner with the Heat Gun," Jax laughed, looking at Rip with his jacket smoldering, with a very annoyed look on his face. 

Pretty soon, the three men were going through Jax's photo album, laughing and remembering all the moments that had led to those pictures. 

* * *

 

100 Years After Defeating Savage 

 

Rip Hunter sat in his office, staring off at his screen. He finally had everything that he had wanted - the world was safe, Savage was defeated, and most importantly, Miranda and Jonas were safe and sound. Rip was finally happy, and he never regretted his choices. 

Well, most of the time, anyway. Other times, he would sit in his office, missing his team, and wishing to see them again. 

"Gideon, pull up records for Mick Rory, Leonard Snart, Sara Lance, Kendra Saunders, Carter Hall, Martin Stein, Ray Palmer, and Jefferson Jackson." 

"Will do, Captain Hunter." 

Rip smiled as he read the biographies for each of his teammates - no,  _heroes_ in their time now. He had read their stories hundreds of times, to the point where he could recite whole pages, but Rip always brought up their names when he was feeling that familiar ache. He read through each one by one, starting with Mick and Leonard, who were the biggest surprises to him. They continued with their band of Rogues, but had become more like a Robin Hood gang rather than a band of criminals. Jefferson and Stein had continued working on Gideon, trying to find a way to connect with Rip, which Rip had greatly appreciated. Cisco Ramon's own writings about his Vibing powers and The Flash's time travel abilities had sparked the conversation about how to effectively time travel, but his journals were published posthumously, long after Professor Stein's death and a decade before Jax's.  Despite that, Rip had appreciated finding their studies, and discovering that they had worked so hard to meet him once again - all while being Firestorm, and actively saving Central City multiple times. Sara had become one of Star City's greatest heroes, and Rip smiled as Gideon pulled up a picture of the statues created in Team Arrow's honor - and there was the White Canary, standing side by side with Black Canary in front of a Palmer-Smoak building. Palmer-Smoak buildings were everywhere nowadays, Rip had noticed, and Ray's name had popped up in quite a few history books. As for Kendra and Carter, they appeared throughout history as Hawkman and Hawkgirl, but it seemed that no one had figured out their identities. Rip had pulled up their personal records to find that Kendra and Carter had died at the ripe old ages of 96 and 95, and that they had left behind one son - Rip Hall. No other reincarnations of Hawkgirl and Hawkman appeared in history afterwards. 

Rip smiled at the different stories laid out in front of him, and asked, "Gideon, please play security footage from the Waverider." 

Immediately, a clip popped up, and there was the team - all of them - sitting around in one of the history rooms, pouring drinks for one another. Rip smiled when he saw Jax about to take a shot, only to be stopped simultaneously by Martin and Ray. 

"Dad, mom says to come eat dinner!" a voice said, and Rip turned to his son's voice and smiled at Jonas. 

"In a second, Jonas," he said gently, and Jonas shrugged and ran off to the kitchen. Rip turned his focus back onto the footage in front of him, and he wiped his eyes as the clip played out, watching as Kendra and Carter had a celebratory kiss, as Leonard grabbed one of Mick's glasses before it dropped onto Jax's feet, how Stein and Ray were in deep conversation about how to fix Ray's suit and Sara sat with Rip, sharpening one of her knives. He let the clip play to the end, and shut off the screen, proud that he had such a wonderful team, and proud that they had lived the way they wanted to. 

And now, it was time for Rip to go back to his family. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this thing at 3 AM today and I don't even have anyone to blame because I'm the one who wrote out this headcanon on Tumblr. But if I'm suffering, so are the rest of you.


End file.
